


creampie

by Ebon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebon/pseuds/Ebon
Summary: Robbie punishes Daisy and she loves every moment of it.





	creampie

**Author's Note:**

> mcu kink bingo square 'creampie'

Robbie knew something was off when Daisy rang his doorbell rather than using the house key he’d made for her.

His alarm grew when he opened the door, and she shrank back. Her hair was mussed, and he could smell the spicy men’s cologne on her, that wasn’t his.

“You gonna let me in?” Her eyes snapped fire, and she folded her arms which made her hair move, and a love bite on her neck became exposed.

 _“Estás bien?_ ” Robbie reverted to Spanish, as every nightmare came to his mind. Daisy went to college at the biggest university in California where the frat boys and football players ran the school with no repercussions.

“Speak English.” She pushed past him and entered his modest house, on the wrong side of town. She kicked off her sandals and headed straight to Robbie’s bedroom. “Hurry up. I have an early class.”

Robbie tamped down the anger that sparked as he firmly shut the door and locked it with a sharp click.

Ever since he told Daisy that he loved her, she’d been pushing every single button and treating him like crap. He’d been waiting her out, but if she allowed someone else to touch her, they were going to have a bigger problem.

* * *

 

Daisy was already naked when he joined her, her golden skin gleaming in the darkness of his room, and her pierced nipples shining, like the icing on a very sexy cake.  It was his idea to pierce them because he could make her orgasm from kissing, sucking and biting them, and they were even more sensitive after the barbells were put in.

“Did someone force you?” he began, his heart thudding.  Daisy’s legs were spread, and he could see semen oozing out of her pussy.

“It was Lincoln,” her chin jutted forward. “He’s pre-med. And no, he didn’t.”

“Oh yeah?” They weren’t a couple for long, but Robbie knew when Daisy wanted a fight. “How was it?”

Daisy shrugged. “It was okay. I didn’t cum.”

Robbie pulled off his shirt, breathing deeply to control his anger. “You let him kiss you?”

“I wouldn’t fuck someone without kissing them,” she shot back.

Robbie unbuckled his belt, then pushed his pants and boxers down. “You love him?”

“Love is for fools.” Daisy snorted. 

Robbie kicked off his pants, then fisted his cock. It was an angry red, and it needed to punish her.

“Do. You. Love. Him.” Robbie growled, moving closer.

“No.” Daisy met his eyes defiantly. “And I don’t love you.”

“Whore,” Robbie gasped as he pounced on her, slipping his hard cock into her slippery cunt, wet with another man’s semen. "Such a fucking whore.”

Daisy wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned aloud as he pounded into her.

“You met me when the soccer team was passing me around,” Daisy whispered in his ear. “You like a creampie.”

Robbie shuddered as he remembered when he first saw Daisy, her legs spread and her pussy oozing with cream after the soccer team had run a train on her. And she was sober, and loved every second of it, needing the humiliation to forget her own pain.

“I should pass you around at work." Robbie brought his hand to her throat, squeezing gently as he continued to thrust into her. “Have all the men pump you full of cum.”

Daisy closed her eyes, her breasts bouncing as she thought about the rough older men who worked with Robbie, not the boys from college.

"Fuck, yeah," she whimpered. "I'll love that."

Robbie squeezed her neck as he kept on fucking her pussy, and as soon as she orgasmed, her cunt clenching his dick, he followed, pumping her full of his semen, mixing with Lincoln’s.

“Slut,” he whispered in her ear. “You’re a whore and a slut.”

“I never tried to be anything different.” Daisy breathed, basking in the afterglow. Unlike the boys she knew, Robbie would actually follow up his threats, and she loved him for it.

* * *

 

Robbie took pictures of her thoroughly fucked snatch, her pussy lips swollen with his fresh cum on the Lincoln's dried semen.

“I’m gonna show this to guys at work,” Robbie promised. “That’s your punishment for cheating.”

“It’s not cheating if I warned you in advance."

Robbie glowered.

She was right, and he didn’t say anything else.

* * *

 

Pics of Daisy creampie was a hit of Robbie’s job, and in exchange for the weekend off, he promised to bring her that Friday night.

As promised, Daisy showed up after closing, wearing a mini skirt that barely covered her ass and a corset top that pushed up her breasts but was low enough to show her dark nipples and there wasn’t an eye that didn’t look at her when she walked in.

“Yo, are her nipples pierced?” Guero muttered. A former gang banger who worked at Canelos, he was still rough around the edges.  “Fuck Reyes. Let me get a piece of that."

“No touching. Only watching.” Robbie grunted. He didn’t like sharing, but he loved Daisy and if her being objectified made her happy, he'd let her do it. His dick twitched when his boss Canelo pushed her hair aside, brushing his hand against her breast. She didn’t complain, but smiled prettily, and so Canelo did it again, rubbing his hand on her nipple.

“I promised Robbie, no touching.” Daisy bit her lip. “Only he does.”

“Smart man, controlling his property,” Guero had reached over and roughly groped her ass. “But you’re too pretty to belong to one person.”

“She belongs to herself,” Robbie interjected. “And hands off, asshole.”

“It's okay,” Daisy confessed, her cheeks flushed. “I like it.”

Robbie’s cock swelled. Daisy being manhandled by other men was a fantasy of his. “Slut ” he muttered. "You want to be stuffed with cocks.”

“And you want to watch.”

Robbie smirked. “Fuck yeah. Now strip.”

* * *

 

The attention was like a drug as Daisy shimmied out her short skirt. She’d already taken off her top to the whoops and hollers of the men and though Robbie remained silent, his smoldering his glances told her that she’d be in for a fucking of a lifetime.

Soon, she was topless, wearing tiny bikini panties, and her high heels.

“Robbie, your woman is beautiful,” Canelo murmured his rough hands on her nipples, pulling her piercings gently. "An angel."

“And she sucks like a dream,” Robbie sat down on the worn couch, pulling out his phone to record. 

“A cock sucking whore is no angel.” Guerro's dick was now out,  rising to life. He turned her head. “On your knees. Spit and suck, bitch.”

Daisy, who loved being treated dirty, did just that, laving Guero's cock with her tongue as much as possible getting it wet. The moaning sounds she made turned all the men on and soon she had Canelo's cock poking her face.

Soon Guero's cock was in her left hand and Canelo on her right and she alternated sucking on their head while she worked their shafts with her fist.

"Come sit on my lap," Robbie ordered, putting the phone down. He was rapidly losing control seeing Daisy sucking off the other men. "Take off your panties."

"If she was my bitch she wouldn't be wearing any panties," Guero sighed as Daisy came off his dick with a pop. "I want easy access to that pussy."

Daisy stood up and pulled her lace panties off, showing off her newly shaved pussy, and wet cunt lips before strutting over to Robbie.

"Let me get to fuck her," Guero begged Robbie. "Please."

Robbie looked over to Daisy who smirked. This was what she wanted.

So he got up so she could lay on the couch, her legs spread lewdly open, exposing her wet pussy.

Guero didn't need any other invitation, and soon he was balls deep in Daisy's cunt, fucking her. 

"Good thing we're all Mexican," he taunted her. "In case you get pregnant."

Daisy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. As if she wasn't on birth control, and didn't use her hacking skills to make sure these men were clean before fucking them.

"Cum in me," she whispered in his ear. "Fill me up."

"Cum slut," Guero moaned and did just that, shooting his semen in her.

Canelo was next, and he didn't last long. After a couple of strokes, he was orgasming, adding to the cum already in her cunt.

"Your turn, Robbie," Guero said.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Robbie's cock was throbbing as he took in the sight before him. His girlfriend naked and being used, her pussy full of semen from other men. He slid into her easily, and deeply. "Slut," he leaned over and bit her neck. "You like this?"

"Yes, sir." Daisy moaned. "I love it."

"Good. Because we have a couple of other men coming in a few. They're going to write off some debts for Canelo if they can fuck you."

And this is how Daisy became a creampie for her boyfriend.

 


End file.
